Quake Saber
Quake Saber is an Earth Move Card. Statistics Arcade Stats It is the second Special Attack Move for Earth. *Names: **Japanese Kanji: 土竜聖剣 (Earth Dragon Holy Sword) **Taiwanese: 地震守護 (Earthquake Protection) *Attribute: Earth *Sign: Rock *Power boost: 450 *Technique boost: 100 *Usage Condition: This Move activates when you win with Rock after a tie. *Effect: Slice your opponent with a crystal sword on your tail! Availability *Japanese **2007 1st Edition+ (New; 091-土; ft. Euoplocephalus vs. Suchomimus) **2007 2nd Edition (092-土; ft. Sauropelta) **2007 3rd Edition (090-土; ft. Nodosaurus vs. Saurolophus) **2007 4th Edition (091-土; ft. Talarurus vs. Torvosaurus) **2007 4th Edition+ (101-土; ft. Talarurus vs. Torvosaurus) **Gekizan 2nd Edition (058-土; ft. Gastonia vs. Brachyceratops) **Gekizan 3rd Edition (078-土; ft. Kentrosaurus) **Kakushin 2nd Edition (053-土; ft. Gastonia) **Kakushin 4th Edition (061-土; ft. Panoplosaurus) **Kakushin 5th Edition Super Ω (044-土; ft. Alpha Kentrosaurus vs. Mapusaurus) **Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Museum (058-土; ft. Euoplocephalus vs. Alioramus) *English **Series 2 2nd Edition (New; 091-Earth; ft. Sauropelta) **Series 2 3rd Edition (090-Earth; ft. Nodosaurus vs. Saurolophus) **Series 2 4th Edition (101-Earth; ft. Talarurus vs. Torvosaurus) *Taiwanese **Series 2 2nd Edition (New; 091-土; ft. Sauropelta) **Series 2 3rd Edition (090-土; ft. Nodosaurus vs. Saurolophus) **Series 2 4th Edition (101-土; ft. Talarurus vs. Torvosaurus) Quake Saber Card 9.png|Quake Saber arcade card (Japanese 2007 1st Edition+) Quake Saber Card 6.png|Quake Saber arcade card (Japanese 2007 3rd Edition) Quake Saber Card 7.png|Quake Saber arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition+) Quake Saber Card 3.jpg|Quake Saber arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition) Quake Saber Card 8.gif|Quake Saber arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 2nd Edition) Quake Saber Card 2.jpg|Quake Saber arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 4th Edition) Quake Saber Card 4.gif|Quake Saber arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 5th Edition Super Ω) Quake Saber Card 5.jpg|Quake Saber arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Museum) SaberS24th.jpg|Quake Saber arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Earth *Owner: Max Taylor (D-Team), Laura (Alpha Gang) (never used), Foolscap (Space Pirates), Zander (Alpha Gang) *Used by: Euoplocephalus, Tuojiangosaurus, Tank *Debut: No Free Lunch **Used In: 21, 66 68 *Used to Defeat: None (all three) *Effect: Slice your opponent with a crystal sword on your tail! *Other: It was inside Euoplocephalus' Dinosaur Card Capsule and activated with it; it was claimed by Max. Another copy was later used by Foolscap's Tuojiangosaurus against a group of soldiers in Ancient Japan. Zander later had Tank use a copy of the card against Genie, though whether it was an old or new copy is unknown. It was Tank's sixth Move Card. TCG Stats *Attribute: Earth *Sign: None *Card Code: DKTA-061/100 *Card Rarity: Silver Rare *Image From: Ep. 66 anime scene *Effect: :+600; If a defending Spectral Armor Dinosaur uses this Move and you win this battle, your opponent loses 1 extra Life Point. If a Spectral Armor Dinosaur uses this Move and you lose this battle, you can return that Spectral Armor Dinosaur to your hand. Trivia *Artwork from one of its various arcade cards is also seen on the TCG Move Card Quartz Slam, and an altered version of another is seen on Crystal Flame. Gallery Quake Saber (Tuojiangosaurus).jpg|Quake Saber forming Quake Saber (Euoplocephalus) 7.jpg|Euoplocephalus using Quake Saber Tank Quake Saber on Genie.png|Tank about to hit Genie with Quake Saber Quake Saber (Euoplocephalus) 10.jpg|Euoplocephalus slicing Spiny with Quake Saber Quake Saber.png|Quake Saber in the arcade qetfg.PNG|Saichania hitting Carnotaurus with Quake Saber Tuojiangosaurus starting to use Quake Saber on Paris.jpg|Tuojiangosaurus starting to use Quake Saber on Paris (scene used for its TCG card) Quakesaber.png|Quake Saber being used by Euoplocephalus against Corythosaurus. Category:Arcade Category:Anime Category:Move Cards Category:TCG Category:Alpha Gang Category:Spectral Space Pirates